The present invention relates to a transfer device in an image forming apparatus and the like, and more particularly to improvements in a belt type transfer device.
There are several types of transfer devices which are used in an image forming apparatus and the like. One of them is a belt type transfer device to which a rotative transfer belt is provided and which is characterized in that: an image is transferred onto a transfer paper which is pinched by the surface of an image carrier and the rotative transfer belt.
In this type of transfer device, powdery toner tends to adhere to the outer surface of the transfer belt due to the influence of electric static charge which is given during the image transfer process. Since there is a fear of staining a transfer paper in this type of transfer device, the transfer belt is provided with an exclusive cleaning means so that the rotative belt surface can be cleaned.
A blade type cleaning device is adequate for the above-described belt type cleaning means as its structure is simple and further it can be installed in a small space.
However, it has become clear from the research and experiments conducted by the inventors, that the position in which the blade comes into contact with the transfer belt with pressure, has a great influence on the cleaning effect and the conveyance efficiency of the transfer belt, which is a problem when the blade type cleaning device is put into practical use.